The Wrong Side Of The Tracks (Ike Iguana Version)
Clary and Pecky enter Jerry's carnival, followed by Bun, who is looking for donuts with a donut detector. Gary, wearing a red hat with ears on the side, drags Fluttershy onto a roller coaster, much against her wishes. They, along with Mario and Mickey Mouse, enjoy the ride (with the exception of Fluttershy) until they come to a sudden stop. Jerry walks by on the opposite side of the track and Flowy vomits upwards, leading everyone to realize they're upside down. Despite Jerry dislodging part of the cart (and a wheel) from the track, all four make it off the ride safely. Jerry places a "broken" sign by the entrance to the roller coaster and slips on Flowy's vomit, which has landed on the ground nearby. Bun continues his search for donuts, becoming disappointed when his donut detector leads him to some bread. Goofy gets to work on his roller coaster, laying down a piece of missing track. He can't find a hairpin that goes in to hold the tracks together. Meanwhile, Bun discovers a little cake. Jerry decides to jam his pencil in the hole, figuring it'll work just as well. He next begins hammering a part of the track while Pecky sits nearby, eating pancakes with maple syrup. The hammering causes the stopper on a cart, which is on a small hill in the track, to come dislodged. The cart rolls down and flies off a part of the track that has fallen off, knocking Pecky away. He flies into, and is impaled on, a ringtoss peg, forced to watch his heart slowly stop beating. Kiwi manages to land a ring around the peg Pecky is on and celebrates, showing no concern for Pecky's well being. As Bun continues his search for money, a balloon-carrying Larry walks up to Jerry, who is holding a wooden board with nails sticking out of it. Bun finds a cinnamon stick with his detector and tosses it away in frustration, popping Larry's balloon. Jerry, startled by the noise, turns around and hits Larry in the head with the nails in the board. Oblivious to what happened, Jerry walks away with Larry still stuck to the board. Later, Jerry looks at the blueprints for what the roller coaster is supposed to look like and then looks at his own roller coaster. The tracks are twisted and incomplete, but Jerry decides the roller coaster is ready for riding. Jerry removes the "broken" sign and sends a three cart coaster on its way. Kiwi and Gary sit in the first cart, Clary and Mary sit in the second cart, and Kevin and Stuart sit in the third cart. Everything goes well until the pencil Jerry jammed in the track breaks, causing a portion of the track to fall off. When the six riders reach it, the carts break up. Gary and Kiwi keep moving forward, unaware of any problem, while the others fall down onto another section of the track. They land on a hill in the track and balance perfectly, but the carts become disconnected, sending Clary and Mary forward and Kevin and Stuart backwards. Meanwhile, Gary and Kiwi come upon a small tunnel in the track. Kiwi ducks while Gary keeps his arms in the air, losing his hands when they hit the sides of the tunnel. Gary screams in pain and Kiwi looks at Gary, then her nubs and laughs mockingly at Gary, who falls out of the cart when he passes out (or dies) from blood loss. Kiwi begins screaming, however, as she discovers she is riding straight toward a wall of glass. She crashes through the wall and emerges, cut in half by a large piece of glass. Jerry is awoken from a nap as Kevin and Stuart ride by, screaming. Jerry gets on a handcar and begins following them around the twisted and confusing track, soon finding himself being followed by Kevin and Stuart. When he comes upon a string with flags hanging above the track, he grabs on, flips around, lands in Kevin and Stuart's cart, and holds onto the string as they slow to a stop. He gets out of the car, but he loses his balance and falls off the edge of the track. He lets go of the string, which hooks on the cart and launches the minions away. Kevin flies into the turnstyle that sits at the entrance to the park, shredding him to death. Stuart lands just short of the turnstyle and laughs at his fortune. The cart, however, flies down and knocks him into the turnstyle, where he suffers the same fate as his brother. Jerry sits up on the track he's fallen on and jumps to his feet when he sees Clary and Mary's cart heading for him. He braces himself and pushes back on the cart, trying to get it to stop. He keeps moving backwards, however, and is slowly filed down to nothing by the friction, stopping the cart as it teeters on the edge of the track. Below, Bun finally finds a donut and picks it up. Suddenly, the cart Clary and Mary are in crushes him. Mary and Clary die from the crash and Jerry's scalp and ears land on Clary's head, resembling the hat Gary wore earlier. A photo is taken and ends up in a frame from Jerry's giftshop. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes